Kingdom Hearts Key Day
by XSDStitch
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy lands in the Tri State Area and meet with Phineas and Ferb


Sora, Donald and Goofy appear in the backyard of a house and heard suddenly somebody telling "Cool!"

They turned around and saw two boys. The smaller one wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no socks. He has short, spiky deep red hair, a triangle shaped head with a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes.

The other a beige shirt with a button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His hair is thick, scruffy and leaf-green. His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other.

"Ups" said Sora while the boy asked, "Where did you suddenly come from? Did you teleport from a space ship or something like that?"

"Actually…" began Sora but Goofy said, "Sorry! We cannot tell you! But did you see a Keyhole?"

"If you're looking for a keyhole then just look at a door!" told the boy. "By the way who are you? I am Phineas and this is Ferb!"

"I am Sora! This is Goofy and Donald!" told Sora pointing to each of them.

"PHINEAS! FERB! What are you up to?" asked a girl, which wears a red tank top and a white skirt fastened to her waist by a red belt. With that would be a pair of short red socks underneath a pair of white Mary Jane shoes.

"Nothing yet, Candace! But these three just teleported into our garden!" told Phineas. She looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Bet this dog and duck are just some clowns in costumes!"

Then she left. Phineas suddenly stated, "You know! For people from a world outside this place you should look a bit different to not get too much attention!"

"I know but we need to find the Keyhole first!" told Sora and Donald looked frustrated since they shouldn't be involved into the worlds meddling.

Phineas looked at Ferb. "Ferb! I know what we gonna do today!" then he looked around. "Hey! Where is Perry?"

In the meanwhile a platypus was walking up to a door. Suddenly it stood up to his hind legs and put a hat on. Then it used a key on the door and with a beeping sound a hole appeared where he jumps in. he lands in a large room where an older man looked at the animal.

"Good morning Agent P! We got an intel that Doofenshmirtz teamed up with a cat like person named Pete! Find out what they plan and stop them! Monogram out!"

After the monitor went out, Agent P jumps on a small car and drives off.

Candace was frustrated and hit a small chest with a hammer and groans. Sora came in and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Only if you know how to open this chest! I lost the key to it!" told the teenager. Then she stared as Sora held suddenly a giant key in his hand and tapped on her small chest a bit. Then it came open and Candace asked, "how did you do that?"

"The Keyblade can lock and open any lock! Your brothers are just helping me find a certain lock I need to lock up by building a machine."

Candace rushed to the window and saw how Phineas and Ferb stand in front of a delivery man and while the goods were uploaded he stated, "This were now an area search engine, two hundred volt switcher, a energy reader, a magic converter and a floating baby head!"

"A floating Baby head? Did we order that?" asked Phineas while Ferb replied, "We should try to find out the secret of the floating baby head!"

Phineas nods. "Let us save this for tomorrow!"

The delivery man shrugged but asked, "Aren't you a little too young to be helpers of a Keybearer?"

"Yes! Yes we are!" told Phineas and the delivery man just left.

A girl came in. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doing?"

"Hi Isabella! Ferb and I were building a machine to find a certain keyhole so Sora and his friends can lock it up!" replied the boy.

"Can we help ya?" asked Isabella.

"Sure! We need some parts we couldn't order!" told Phineas and hands her a list. "Will be right back!" was her reply.

In this moment Agent P lands on the top of a building and suddenly was in a glass capsule that falls into an aquarium filled with a sort of fish.

"Hello Perry the Platypus! How do you like this aquarium filled with Piranhas? So long you don't try to escape you won't be eaten! Now you wonder what I am planning to do right?"

"Do you really have to spill it to him?" asked a big fat cat and Doofenshmirtz replied, "Of course Pete! Parry the Platypus is my arch enemy so I have to tell him my plan even if he fools it every time!"

Then Doofenshmirtz turned to Perry. "You see… Pete here came over and asked me to show him where a certain Keyhole is! In return he helps me to take over the Tri-State-Area!"

Then he turns to a weird looking machine. "Behold the Keyhole-Forceinator! You wonder what it does? Well it forces the keyhole of this world to appear on any place where the beam of my Inator hits. Uncomfortably the charging time is quite long! We already wait for a good hour to be ready!"

Isabella just came back to Phineas and hands over the last missing parts and the two boys starts to construct the machine. A short time later they present the complete Keyhole Searcher.

"Here is the Keyhole searcher! It will lead us to every Keyhole it detects! Told Phineas.

"Isn't it a bit big?" asked Sora and Phineas answered, "Don't worry! We redirect the beam of your Keyblade to the keyhole we have on the monitor! You just have to put it into the keyhole of the machine!"

Sora nods and called his Keyblade and put it in as Ferb put test wise up the lock of a locked chest test wise. As Sora saw he could open it over the machine he called, "Whoa! That's cool!"

"Now let us search for the keyhole you guys are looking for!" told Phineas and they leave the search engine run. At first, keyhole they are looking for wasn't found. But then suddenly they saw a man in front of a door and Phineas told, "Hey! That is my dad!"

Phineas's dad looked through his pockets. "Where did I hold my spare key? It is bad enough that I last forgot my regular key in the store!"

"Seems like dad is unable to come into his store… Hey! Can you open up the door for him Sora?"

Sora nods. "Sure!" and sends a beam from his Keyblade to the Keyhole of the Shop of Phineas and Ferbs father.

"hey! How about we open all locks we find in case the people forget or lost their keys?" wondered Phineas and Sora told, "That is a great idea!"

"Gosh! In this way we can help all kinds of people while looking for the Keyhole!" comments Goofy and Donald nods. "Yeah… except we are not allowed to meddle with the affairs of this world!"

"Come on Donald! We are already that far so more wouldn't hurt right?" asked Sora. Candance laughs. "This is so bustable!"

She took out a phone and dialed a number. Then somebody picked up. "Mom! Come here instantly! The boys made a machine that looks for keyholes and a stranger is with them with a giant key that locks and unlocks them!"

She laughs as she ends the call but thought aloud, "If I run now to get mom faster being here, this thing will disappear somehow… so I have to keep in the eye then the likeliness of letting it disappear goes down!"

Over the time Phineas, Ferb, and Sora found many Keyholes and opened those where the owners lost their keys to it or simply forget them somewhere. And one time they locked up a safe as a thief tried to open it.

Doofenshmirtz smirks as he looked at his Keyhole-Forcinator. "Finally! The Keyhole Forcinator is fully charged for forcing the Keyhole to any place I want!"

"Huahahaha! And these losers who normally saves the words by closing it are not even in the near!" laughed Pete. Suddenly they saw piranhas rushing past them.

They looked confused and Doofenshmirtz told, "Hey! They look familiar!"

Suddenly he was kicked from behind. He turns around and exclaimed, "Perry the Platypus! How did you get out of the capsule and past the piranhias?"

He looked at the two things that Perry holds up and the evil scientist told continues, "Oh… you had a laser pencil and Anti-Piranha Crème… BUT YOU ARE TOO LATE! THE KEYHOLE-FORCINATOR IS ALREADY CHARGING UP! PETE! PRESS THE BUTTON!"

Pete did like told but before the Keyhole-Forcinator could fire, Pete was knocked over by Perry, causing the Inator to shoot at a complete different direction and Doofenshmirtz cried, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Then Doofenshmirtz suddenly noticed, "Hey! We didn't have a real fight yet!"

"Uhm… he just jumped of the window and moved away with a glider. Do you know why?" asked Pete and Doofenshmirtz replied as he noticed something. "Yeah… because he noticed the Keyhole Forcinator is about to explode… due extreme overheating. Guess it couldn't handle the amount of energy it required for the job."

Just in this moment it exploded with a loud bang and the scientist just stated, "I don't curse two times per day…"

Pete coughs, completely black from the blast. "This is your daily life?"

"Uncomfortably!" told Doofenshmirtz. "And I guess the deal is off."

"You can bet on it!" replied Pete and left.

In this moment Phineas and Ferb called up the last Keyhole in town and states, "This was it! There are no more Keyholes in the town…"

Suddenly a beam hit the machine and on the Monitor came up the Keyhole Sora was looking for. "Oh! Here is it!"

"Gosh! It is the first time that the keyhole we need to close up has to be built first!" told Goofy and Donald agreed to it. Candance laughed since her mother is soon home! However as Sora used his Keyblade to close the Keyhole the machine disappears WITH the keyhole. Candance stared at the now empty place.

Sora and his two friends said goodbye to Phineas and Ferb and left. Their mother just came home and asked Candace, "I am home! Now what did I have to see?"

Candace didn't answer and her mother just shrugs and head into the house after greeting the boys.

Then Perry walked up on all fours and without his head and Phineas finished the day with, "Oh there you are Perry!"


End file.
